The Hulk
by ProjectX2
Summary: This is a new beginning for the man known as Bruce Banner! Locked away in a secret prison somewhere in the desert, Bruce has to figure out his life, but what happens when he is let out by an unseen foe? Read and review.


**The Hulk #1:**

"Person of Mass Destruction" Part 1

_Cell 616, The Vault, Texas. Currently inhabited by Dr. Robert 'Bruce' Banner AKA The Hulk._

Dr. Robert 'Bruce' Banner awoke with a start. He jolted upright immediately, the sweat dripping off his face and hitting his legs. His blue eyes were wide open, alert to his surroundings. He struggled to get out of bed, his sweaty clothes sticking to the soaked bed sheets. He remembered his horrible nightmare from before, and shivered. Why wouldn't the Hulk leave him alone? The creature had ruined his life all those months ago, and now it dominated his dreams. Bruce drove the horrid thoughts from his mind and went and sat on the soft blue couch. Blue was not his favourite colour, but it was designed to sooth his mind, as a red coloured couch would anger him.

"Bruce, did you have a good sleep?" A voice spoke over the speakers. The voice system made the person sound like a machine.

"Yes." Bruce simply replied, lying. The man who had asked the question moved into view. This man was Doctor Leonard Samson. 'Doc Samson', as Bruce called him, was Bruce's therapist. He had long brown, and it was tied back into a ponytail. He wore a simple white lab coat over a pair of denim jeans and brown shoes. All Bruce wore was a plain white shirt and some purple shorts – after all, when you're locked away in the middle of a secret desert military base, you don't have to care what you look like.

"You're lying," Doc Samson mumbled. "You don't need to lie to me Bruce. That 'Son of Satan' guy in Cell 666 does that to me enough."

"Why are you here? My next therapy lesson isn't until this afternoon." Bruce asked, scratching his brown hair.

"Do I need a reason to visit my favourite patient?" Doc Samson smirked.

"God, can't I just be left alone for once? Do you know how many times Thor visits saying he's sorry?" Bruce exclaimed, standing up in a rage.

"Calm down, Bruce…" Doc Samson said softly. "I'm only joking."

"Then why are you here?" Bruce turned around, a scared look creeping across his face.

"I've been talking to a friend of mine, in Los Angeles. He goes by the name of 'Doctor Strange'. Recently, he helped me contact my inner self. You see Bruce; everyone has a bit of evil in them. Together, this evil is known as 'The Dread Dormammu', and it tries to dominate over our body, mind and soul. I believe this 'Dormammu' has bonded with the Hulk, so it's making it harder to fight back." Doc Samson paused for effect. "I'm trying to get Doctor Strange in here, so he can talk with you. What do you say?"

Bruce stared back blankly. "What do I say? I think your friend is a crack head."

"Well, now that I think about it…" Doc Samson was cut off by the sound of lights going off. Darkness covered cell 616.

"Now, stay calm Bruce…" Doc Samson whimpered, but it was already too late.

"You know, when I was a little boy, I was always afraid of the dark…" A hoarse whisper reached Doc Samson's ears.

"Oh shit!" Was all Doc Samson could say as he was shoved against a steel wall and knocked out instantly. Banner was out, Hulk was in.

_Control Centre, The Vault, Texas. _

Panic spread amongst the staff of The Vault. A virus had hit the main computer, causing power to shut down in a few areas. Fortunately, only one of these areas contained a single cell. Unfortunately, this cell contained the man known as Bruce Banner.

As the back-up computers came on, cameras focused on a giant green man running through the various hallways. A man with white hair and a strong build watched the video. His name was General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross, and he was the leader of the U.S. Army, and managed control over The Vault, the first superhuman prison.

"Captain Blonsky, get some soldiers down there! Don't let this freaking gorilla escape us now!" Ross spat, pointing a finger at a soldier.

"Yes sir," Captain Blonsky replied, signalling for a squad of soldiers to follow him.

"God, I hope this punk don't escape…" Ross mumbled. "Or Fury will have my head…"

_The Courtyard, The Vault, Texas._

Bullets ricocheted everywhere as the Hulk forced his way through various obstacles. Possessing incredible strength, invulnerability, speed and endurance, the Hulk could practically do anything. An insane soldier ran towards him, armed only with a knife. As the soldier leaped into the air, determined to plant the knife into the monster's neck, Hulk swung his arm around, swatting him out of the air like a fly. More soldiers began to crowd around Hulk, and started poking at him with electric prods. They merely itched Hulk, and Hulk grabbed one of the prods and snapped it in two. He grabbed another one, and used it as a spear to kill one of the snipers on the roof. After a while, Hulk got tired of playing with the weaklings, and raising his fists into the air, he quickly brought them down again, creating a small shockwave and bring all the nearby soldiers to the ground. It was as the soldiers prepared a number of rocket launchers that the Hulk realised he had been made a fool. They were merely distractions, now came the real assault. Around five missiles were fired, and Hulk turned around and ran. Using his arms to propel him, he launched himself into the air, just dodging one of the missiles. They were gaining on him, but if he could get enough speed he could escape them. That was when the helicopter appeared.

"Stay still!" Someone shouted over the speakers as Hulk made his way slowly closer to the helicopter. It was armed with a few missile launchers and chain guns, but nothing Hulk couldn't handle. He had realised the missiles were heat seekers a few seconds ago, and now his plan came into action. He leaped towards the helicopter and smashed into it, causing it to fall a few feet in the air, and then leaped over it. The missiles had no room to manoeuvre, and blasted into the helicopter, erupting into a gigantic fireball. There was no sign of the Hulk.

"Where the hell is he?" General Ross' voice boomed over the radio.

"We don't know sir, we don't know." Captain Blonsky replied, looking into the distance.

_The Nevada Desert, Nevada._

The car suddenly stopped, as a door flew open and a young woman rushed out. She had long black hair, and was quite slim. As she hurried over to a man, naked apart from some torn purple shorts, she asked if he was alright.

"Yes, I – I need a ride…" The man rasped, as the lady helped him to his feet.

"Well, I'm heading to Los Angeles. When I get there I can take you to a hospital, or – or get you some food or something?" The woman replied. "By the way, my name's Jen. Jennifer Walters." She smiled.

"Thanks." The man replied, as he was helped to her car.

"I don't normally allow naked strangers into my cat, at least, not anymore. So, what's your name?" She grinned.

"My name? It's Rick. Rick Jones." Bruce Banner lied, as he rested in the seat of the cat and enjoyed the trip to the City of Angels.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
